


The Lies Of Cameron Mitchell

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies Of Cameron Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for V'Day 2007 to purplecube's prompt "Cam/Teyla, a feather, a walk through nature".

The feather tickles her cheek, tracing the line of her throat in an itchy caress.

Teyla bats the _ombroni_ plume away and regards Colonel Cameron Mitchell with no small amount of annoyance. “Colonel, when you said you wished to observe the fauna of this planet, I believed that you meant the _native_ fauna.”

His smile is charming and disingenuous as he draws into her personal space with the offending feather tucked behind his back and an expression that she recognises only too well from John: mischief and innocence mingled. “Teyla? When I said I just wanted to walk in the woods... I lied.”


End file.
